


Jaelous loser

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Jaelousy, M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: Few short scene where ong seongwoo or kang daniel being a jealous loser





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Only one can have seongwoo's love

 

Seongwoo bought a samoyed puppy last weekend and had been playing with the puppy all weekend. Unfortunately the action sparks the light of jaelousy inside the famously samoyed looking kang daniel.

Daniel could not take the divided attention anymore. He need all seongwoo attention to himself and only himself. Like they used to be before this fluffy uncute thing comes tagging along.

Now all their ongniel moment is always interupted by that evil manipulator puppy thought kang daniel. Refuse to accept the cute puppy is innocent.

"Look at that, even now he is sleeping on seongwoo's lap. That used to be my place before you came along. You evil cotton buds" whining daniel silently while sitting at across seongwoo in the living room. He continue to whine as he finish his cereal. Watching each and every action of the supposedly evil fluffy cotton bud.

Seongwoo, oblivious to the existance of one sided competition for his love continuebto stroke the fluffy fur of the puppy. Earning some glare daniel. He didnt know that daniel is silently jaelous of the puppy being extra effectinate with him. When he held the puppy kiss it repeatedly, the blonde haired rapper figured that he had enough.

"Nope, im not having this anymore" said kang daniel. Daniel put aside his bowl of cereal that he was eating while silently judging the sleepy puppy on seongwoo's lap. He then swiftly went to seongwoo and took the puppy. He held the puppy by his side and look at seongwoo. Looking very determined.

 

"Choose, me or him. Only one can stay in this house. Im sick of not having your undivided attention. It used to be only me and you. Ongniel bonding time are now 'ongpuppy and casted aside niel' time." Said kang daniel while trying to make the most adorable puppy eyes toward seongwoo.

Seongwoo was taken back by what daniel said. He didnt know that daniel was jealous of the puppy. He only thought that daniel is a cat person and he doesnt like puppy as much as he like cat. So thats why daniel was glaring at him for the whole weekend. He thought that daniel had eye problem or bad mood because he finish all the ice cream in the refrigerator. He didnt know that this was the problem.

The puppy whine at daniel for taking him away from seongwoo. Now sporting the same adorable puppy eyes as daniel. Pleading for seongwoo to take him from this man.

Seongwoo watch both of the adorable being in front of him. Glancing at niel and the puppy back and forth. Refuse to believe that this innocent unname puppy could cause this situation. Both are lovable in their own way.

Slowly he went to kang daniel and envelope him in the most reassuring hug ever. Stroking gently daniel's back. With the puppy still in daniel's hand, daniel melt into seongwoo hug. Its been two days since he got any hug.

"Niel-lie, cant i have both? I promise i will be fair" Ask seongwoo while still holds daniel tightly. He knew daniel is weak against his hugband kisses. He is taking advantage of the situation. He knew daniel would yield to his request.

After thinking for quite some time, daniel nodded. "Okay hyung, but your kiss is only for me. I dont want to see that cotton bud get any kiss from you" said daniel. Slowly as if not wanting to agree to seongwoo request.

"Yeay!! Thanks niel" seongwoo drop a few gentle kiss on the rapper plump lips. Earning a beaming smile from the rapper. Seongwoo hug daniel again this tine out of happiness.

Unknown to seongwoo, behind his back daniel kept mouthing silently toward the white puppy "i hate you"

 

A few days later, it was minhyun birthday. And guess what minhyun got from daniel as a present.

A white fluffy puppy which is almost identical to the one that seongwoo got last week. It even has the same marking, same habit and same name as what seongwoo had call him. Daniel insist that its not seongwoo's when he was ask.

 

When the party end, he when to twitter and announce

"i have won the samoyed battle MUAHAHAHAHHA"

 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Yeay i managed to write this in under 1 hour. Yeay for me 

 

Im planning to write more of this jaelous loser series. Its fun imagining jaelous ong or jaelous niel hahahaha.

 

Follow me on twitter @ravelavongniel . You can give me some ideas of jealousy prompt. It will be great.

 

And if you want to spazz ongniel, im  here. 

 

Thank you for reading and comments are really appreciated for future improvement.


	2. Cereal killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous seongwoo

Its 10 a.m in wanna one dorm and they have no schedule this week. Seongwoo is sitting at at the dining table alone eating a bowl of cereal. His eyes is fixated at the room across the dining room. Its been an hour since he started eyeing that room his expression is becoming gloomy as each minute passes.

This is all because the fact that Kang Daniel didnt sleep in their room last night. Seongwoo is suspicious of his lover and partner. His eyes are still fixated to the door of the pink sausage room. He knew that Kang Daniel is sleeping in that room last night. Seongwoo head in filled with multiple scenarios that could happen between daniel, jihoon and woojin. Especially jihoon.

To much thinking make his hand coordination became haywire, his hand sometimes missed his own mouth while spooning the cereal into his mouth. Some of the milk trickle down his chin. But seongwoo didnt notice any of it.

The sound of the door beeping was heard and woojin walk into the house wearing a hoodie, trainer and mask. He saw seongwoo in the dining room and immediately walk toward the elder.

"Hyung! You up early, we dont even have schedule today." Said woojin while trying to snatch some of seongwoo's cereal.

"Hmmmm yeah, i sort of wake up early today. Where did you come from?" Said seongwoo while trying to protect his beloved cereal and he successfully protect it from woojin.

"I went home yesterday after we had our dinner and sleep at home. I came back this morning and decided to jog before coming back to the dorm. " Said woojin sounded a little bit like whining because seongwoo didnt let him have some of the cereal.

Hearing the new info, seongwoo gets more and more pissed that daniel sleep in the pink sausage room with only jihoon. Only god knows what happen in there. Those two always go lovey dovey with each other when other people are not around. Even more lovey dovey then when ongniel were together. Jealous, seongwoo pour another serving of the cereal into his bowl and started to furiously eat the cereal.

The door that seongwoo had been staring all morning finally opens up and the person that he had been thinking all morning came out with a dishaveled hair and with an unzip jacket with no shirt inside showing everyone watching his perfect abs.

Seongwoo gasp by the view, kang daniel look sinfully sexy yet adorable at the same time. Seongwoo tried hard not to go to daniel and ruffle that adorable bed hair. He stay in his seat with the faithfull bowl of cereal in front of him. Woojin already gone to the toilet leaving him all alone at the dining table.

Daniel saw seongwoo at the table and automatically his feet brought him to the elder guy. Beaming and smiling at the sight of seongwoo as if seongwoo is the most adorable thing in the world at the moment.

"Hyung.... Can i have a bite. Aaaaaaaaa" ask daniel while opening his mouth waiting for seongwoo to feed him like always. But dissapointed in the end when seongwoo finished the cereal and ignore him. He thought maybe seongwoo is having a bad morning so he just brush it off.

"Hyung you finished all of the cereal. Huuu" whine daniel. Even the box is empty. Im hungry" whine daniel when he realised that the cereal box is empty and they are out of stock.

Seongwoo was sorry for the cereal and daniel is extra adorable this morning but he still jealous of the fact that daniel sleep with jihoon last night. So seongwoo decided to fry some egg for daniel so that he can eat it with some bread later.

Daniel stay close to him while he was frying telling his beloved seongwoo hyung about yesterday. However seongwoo is too deep in his thought all he hear from daniel is "last night was hot" , "jihoon was so reactive" and "i would love to do it with jihoon again"

"What?! " Seongwoo said. Quite startled by what he has heard. His grip on the pan loosen thus causing a loud thumping sound when the pan drop on the floor. Luckily the egg were already safely serve on the plate in front of daniel.

"I mean, you can also join us if you want. It will be fun doing it with three people. I can lead you guy" said daniel flustered by seongwoo reaction. As if he had done a huge mistake. He was proposing the plan so that they could share the pleasure together. Daniel bend down and pick up the fallen pan. When he look up again seongwoo is no where to be seen.

"Maybe hyung went to the toilet" said kang daniel before proceed to eat his breakfast that seongwoo made for him.

Seongwoo is now in Hwang Minhyun room trying to clutter everything in his path. He throw minhyun skin care to the floor and disorganize minhyun blanket. Whining loud enough for Minhyun to know who seongwoo is referring to and maybe the source of this ridicolous behaviour

"His shoulder is not even that broad"  
"His bunny teeth is not even that cute"  
"His eyes is not even that sexy"

However all of seongwoo's attempt in destroying Minhyun's room end up failing as Minhyun is trailing behind him automatically organizing back everything seongwoo trying to destroy.

After 30 minutes of destroying and organizing by seongwoo and minhyun, minhyun couldnt take it anymore and went out of his room. He went to the person whose name had been repeatedly mention by seongwoo in his loud whine.

Opening Ongniel room, minhyun saw kang daniel just finish showering and now standing in front of the mirror admiring himself.

"Yah Kang Daniel, what did you do to Ong seongwoo? Why is he whining like there is no tomorrow in my room" scream hwang minhyun at kang daniel

Daniel was startled by minhyun who came unannounced. He stare at minhyun, confused. He didnt understand what is happening. What did he do to seongwoo hyung?.

"Me?" Ask daniel pointing at himself trying to comfirmed what he just heard.

"Who else that have a broad shoulder, bunny teeth and 'sexy gaze. He is whining saying that he dont love you and you are not handsome nor cute. And what is this that i heard that you ask him to do a threesome with jihoon. Tell me thats not what you said" said minhyun with a very annoyed voice.

Choked by what he heard, daniel laugh like there is no tomorrow.

"Hahahhahaha what did he say HAHAHAHAHA THREESOME WITH JIHOON. HAHAHAHAH LOL So thats why his face was like that when i ask him this morning. He misunderstood everything.HAHAHAHA ONG SEONGWOO" said daniel while clutching stomach which is hurting because of to much laughing.

" I dont care if he misunderstood you or you really ask him for a threesome with jihoon. I dont want to know your sex life. Now, can you please take your beloved lover from my room before he destroy my room. If not, i swear i will not help you for your laundry for a month Kang Daniel. Go! Now!!" Demand minhyun. Sick of all the drama from ongniel relationship. He just want a normal life as much as he can which include cleaning and sleeping in the dorm.

#########

Daniel sneaks behind seongwoo who is now laying on minhyun's bed. He carefully lay down beside seongwoo and slowly envelope seongwoo in a backhug. He could feel seongwoo' body hardened by the contact. Satisfied with his position, he then place his head on seongwoo's shoulder.

Seongwoo is adamantly still trying to ignore the nice smelling guy who is currently placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. Slowly daniel whispers to seongwoo ears.

"Our teongwoo is angry, aigoooo so cute" said daniel with a slight giggle in his voice. Earning a large pout from seongwoo and seongwoo trying to shake him off, trying get out of the hug which seongwoo knows he is weak against. Which leads to daniel hugging him even tighter.

"Hyung... Im sad, you didnt even watch my Vapp live last night" pout daniel , half whining at seongwoo.

That statement spark interest in seongwoo. He turn around and now he is facing daniel and locked in daniel's bear hug.

"You did a Vapp yesterday? Why didnt i know that? Our schedule is free since 3 days ago." Lots of question comes from seongwoo. Perplex by the statement by daniel.

"Yup, we did an impromtu live Vapp yesterday" said daniel.

"We?" Ask seongwoo

"Yes, jihoon and me" daniel smirk as he answer seongwoo question.

Seongwoo glared at daniel. He mistook that naughty smirk as daniel trying to taunt him saying that daniel had moved on to jihoon and not love him anymore.

Seeing seongwoo reaction, daniel couldnt take it anymore.

" The truth is, jihoon and i were preparing a valentine suprise for you and woojin last night. But.... Someone fell asleep early last night and the other person went to sleep at home making our suprise fail" daniel spilling the truth to seongwoo.

Seongwoo was suprised by the statement. He didnt expect that kind of explaination from daniel. He thought would flaunt his new relationship in front of him.

"Why didnt you wake me up" ask seongwo slowly.

"Well you look so cute sleepy on our bed, so i figure out i dont want to disturb you. I went back to jihoon room. And we end up playing games together while having our Vapp. The fan reaction was hot. I end up falling asleep in woojin bed." Explain daniel to seongwoo while maintaining eye contact all the time. His hand behind seongwoo's back is slowly caressing seongwoo to reassure seongwoo that nothing is to be jealous about.

With that statement seongwoo was shoot by a guilt bullet. He is jealous for some stupid reason. Daniel had done nothing wrong. Nothing to be jealous of.

Seongwoo hide his face in daniel broad chest out of embarassment. Daniel snickered by seongwoo's act. His hug became even tughter around seongwoo.

"Im sorry niellie, i thought you moved on from me after you were mad at me last week for finishing all of your ice cream in the refrigerator. I thought you dont love me anymore and been spending days with cutie jihoon because you were sick of me." Mumble seongwoo, his face still buried in daniels chest. Embarrrased of himself.

"Hahaha why would i, my love to you is not count by the amount of ice cream in the refrigerator. Nothing in this would could count the amount of my love to you." Said daniel reassuring seongwoo.

"I love you niellie, your broad shoulder and your sexy eyes. Im sorry i said bad thing to you." Said seongwoo while kissing all those feature of kang daniel that he had bad mouthed earlier that day.

Seongwoo tilted his head to kiss daniel on his plump lips, but before they could kiss, the door opened and hwang minhyun step inside the room.

"Now that you two already made up, get out of my room. I need some time alone in a clean room. I cant do that in our messy living room." Said minhyun, ushering the two lovebird out of his bed and his room.

Now that seongwoo and daniel are sitting together in the living room. they look at each other and snickered by their stupid moment today.

Daniel smirk and says " and now, seongwoo hyung. What is this that i heard about me asking you to do a threesome with jihoon"

Seongwoo eyes almost popped by that question. Gasp by the thought of the absurb things that he misunderstood this morning. Daniel was asking him to join jihoon in playing games while doing Vapp live. Not asking him to to a threesome with jihoon.

"Hahahaha, its okay seongwoo hyung. I knew you misunderstand me. " Daniel tugs seongwoo hand and proceed to hug the embarras elder.

They spent the rest of their valentine morning by spending times with each other. Something they had limited time when they had schedule.

Somewhere from the room, jisung screams was heard.

"YAH ONG SEONGWOO, ITS GREAT THAT YOU GUYS MADE UP AND EVERYTHING BUT PLEASE GO AND RESTOCK THE CEREAL. YOU FINISH ALL 4 BOX THAT I BOUGHT YESTERDAY THIS MORNING ALL BY YOURSELF. WHAT WOULD MY OTHER KIDS EAT TOMORROW MORNING!!"

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

This is a special valentine story. Not much valentines but its ongniel. Yeayyyy. Trying to water the dried ul ongniel tag. I hope it help

Thanks for reading and comment are really appriciated.


	3. Valentines jealousy

The door of the recording room opened and a guy with a dark hair came out from the room. seongwu just finished recording his part for the new song that would be include in the new album. his throat felt hoarse after singing and repeating his part for a few hours. he slowly took his step to the company's lobby trying his luck that maybe someone I’ll be there holding some water that he could ask to drink some.

 

When seongwu arrived at the lobby he saw 3 of his member and their manager sitting and chilling while revising their schedule for this month. Luckily there is some bottled water on the coffee table in the middle of the lobby. Feeling somewhat relieved after drinking some water his focus then turn to Daniel who was looking quite gloomy. it’s quite weird seeing the usually cheerful puppy looked so gloomy today.

 

Before seongwu could approach daniel, minhyun stopped him

 

"i don’t think it’s a good idea, if you want to save yourself, it is better if you left him alone. i think something happen" whispered minhyun looking extra cautious while saying it. one would think something had scared or traumatize him by the look of his face.

 

"Huh what? i don’t understand" said seongwu. Confuse by Minhyun statement. He kept on looking from minhyun who is by his side and the grumpy daniel across the room.

 

"I tried asking him what happen because he looks so grumpy and kept on mumbling to himself at the corner. But instead of answering me, he bite me. i think he thought he really is a samoyed" minhyun frantically explaining the ridiculous situation that happen to him earlier while lifting his hand showing a red bite mark just below his wrist. Minhyun then walk away as their composer called for minhyun to enter the recording room.

 

Seeing that, seongwu decided to just ignore daniel. He had been bitten before by daniel he sure knows what it felt like even though the type of the bite is quite different from the bite that minhyun received. seongwu steal another glance toward daniel. He saw that daniel still looks gloomy even though sungwoon is doing some gag in front of him.

 

"Maybe it’s because of the scandal, I’ll just give him some space to recover then" seongwu then turn his attention from gloomy kang daniel to the several big box labelled with his name located at nearest corner of the lobby. it’s the valentines chocolates that his fan had given him.  It was fascinating for him to be receiving this huge amount of chocolate. He only had received valentines chocolates once in his life, it from his schoolmates who generously gave to everyone in his class. Yes, i know it’s quite impossible for a fine specimen like him to have only received only once. Maybe others were intimated or just afraid to come and give it to him.

 

"Three, four, five and six box in total, WOW!!! Even if i ever finish this it’s gonna be the death of me. I’m sorry my dear fans, maybe I’ll donate this to the orphanage or maybe I’ll just bring it to the Sunday church assembly next month and share it with them." mumble seongwu after counting everything that he received. he then proceed to read some of the fan letter that was attached to the chocolates. most of his fan are good at giving cheesy lines. some of it literally made him blush of embarrassment and some even made him laugh out loud.

 

"HAHAHAHAAHAAN this is cute, this fan boy gave the cheesiest pick up line I’ve ever heard. i should take note of it."

 

"OMG HAHAHAH this letter got a minhyun childhood picture attached to it"

 

seongwu as too adsorbed in spending his little free time with reading the fan letter while munching some of the chocolates that he didn’t notice daehwi as sitting by his side looking worried. daehwi pull seongwu side to sign seongwu to come closer to him. daehwi was quite hesitant at first. then he whispers his concern to seongwu.

 

"urm..... seongwu hyung, sorry to interrupt your sweet chocolate indulgence time but did something happen between you and niel hyung? Because niel hyung had been giving you a death stare at the back of your head like almost 20 minutes now. dont look at him hyung!. When i ask him about it he sort of glared at me. He is even glaring at me at the moment" whispers daehwi while his finger frantically yet hidden from others view pointing toward the said glaring samoyed looking human.

 

"i really don’t know daehwi-ah, but minhyun said niel had been biting people. So i think it’s better if we just left him alone. I’ve seen him like this before; it was when someone ate the whole box of his jelly. i almost got bitten myself. So it’s better to just let him be" suggest seongwu to his clearly worried dongsaeng.

 

daehwi took in what seongwu told him, and he figured out to just follow what seongwu hyung suggested. Everybody knows that aside from jisung hyung, its seongwu hyung ho really understand niel hyung. he then excuse himself to go to the recording room to learn something ne from their composer as he love composing.

 

seongwu who is now left alone with niel in the lobby no self conscious that a certain being is burning a hole at the back of his head. He looks at all the boxes in front of him and thought of something.

 

"Maybe this could cheer him up a little" thought seongwu, grabbing a few of his chocolate into his pockets. He then walks toward the grumpy niel with a smile. The sight of smiling seongwu walking toward him making him involuntarily replying that smile with his own smile.

 

However, when niel realised he was smiling at seongwu he shake his head and remembering why he was being grumpy. Niel revert to his grumpy self again. Looking more and more like a samoyed each time someone looks at him.

 

When seongwu saw niel smile, he thought that niel finally cool down. But a second after that niel went back to being grumpy. Seongwu then search in his pocket for the chocolates that he stowed in it.

 

"Here, something for you. Maybe this could brighten up your day. " Seongwu place a few bar of chocolates on niel's lap. Daniel looks interested when he grabs the chocolates. The sound of packaging being ripped was heard clearly breaking the silent in the room.

 

Seongwu thought niel are already munching the chocolate that he gave but it turns out that he was reading something on the chocolate intensely for some reason. His expression getting darker by the second then it changes to an unreadable expression and finally his expression becomes like a sad and depressed puppy. At the top of it, niel then stands up and just leave the room without saying anything nor did he look at seongwu before he went away.

 

Seongwu was baffled and confuse daniel's action. Not quite understand what is wrong with daniel. He expect daniels gonna be alright when he gave him chocolate but it went for the worse reaction ever.

 

"Hmmmmm maybe niel doesn’t like chocolate, he is more of a jelly and gummies type of guy. Well, new information everyday" conclude seongwu though he is still worried about daniel cold reaction toward him.

 

 

 

####################

 

 

It was already 11p.m, they had already finished their schedule for today and went back to their dorm. Seongwu went inside his room. His mind is full of thought about kang daniel because daniel had been avoiding him all day after he gave niel his chocolate.

 

Its already 12a.m and seongwu already wash up and get ready to go to bed when his bedroom door open. The person he was hoping for is not there, instead of his roommate it was their leader who came to his room.

 

Slowly jisung push the door and went inside with a heavy step. He stop in front of seongwu's bed before slowly ease himself at the edge of the bed, eyes still staring at seongwu looking like he is forced to come to the room and talk to seongwu.

 

Seongwu watch each and every action his leader made in front of him. Confused, because their leader usually doesnt came to this room unless something happen. Went jisung sit on the edge of his bed and stared at him for a whole minute without talking. Then it clicked in him what is the topic that jisung gonna tell him.

 

"Its about niel right?" Ask seongwu cautiously to his leader. Wanting to get the answer for the question that had been playing in his head

 

"Yes" nod jisung.

 

"What happen? He had been avoiding me all day" seongwu started to get frantic. His mind is thinking all possible reason now. Did daniel had something to hide from him? Or did daniel hate him now that he gave daniel chocolate instead of jelly.

 

"He is depressed" answer jisung while looking carefully at seongwu

 

"Oohh, Is it about the scandal?" Ask seongwu who is now even more worried about daniel. He knew that daniel seldom get depressed even when he went through a huge problem before. But hearing jisung said it, makes him quite nervous.

 

"Nah, it’s a lot simpler than that" denied jisung

 

"Is it about our album?" Guess seongwu

 

"No, it’s about you actually" said jisung truthfuly

 

"Ehh??! Did i do something wrong?" Seongwu was confused by the answer. Daniel was depressed because of him? Why?

 

"Well..... According to niel, yes. But according to me, niel is being stupid as always" claim jisung while playing with his own finger

 

"What happen? What did i do?" Freaked seongwu who is now tossing in his bed trying to figure out what was the source of the depression

 

" Niel said not to tell you but I’m sick of him sneaking into my bed every time you guys had a problem. He is like the worst sleeper ever. I don’t want to be all bruise up when i wake up because of his kicking habit during sleep and i probably won’t get any sleep with his sleep talking. Lucky you being a dead sleeper and not having to deal with any of that even if you sleep together everyday" rant jisung. He was fed up with the broad shouldered guy who always seek refuge in his room whenever something happen between them. And jisung always end up being snarky the next day because he got zero rest time with daniel sleeping on his bed. Now he is ranting his problem to the source of the problem which is ong seongwu himself.

 

"Look hyung, can you just tell me what is the reason niel acting that way" urge seongwu, not wanting to wait any longer to hear the exact reason his samoyed looking lover had been acting grumpy all day.

 

"On the second thought, maybe it’s better if you heard it from daniel himself. Im going to get minhyun to kick daniel out of my room. You just wait outside my room and catch him when he comes out" said jisung before he gets up went out of the room leaving seongwu dumbfounded by the whole situation. Nonetheless he gets up from the bed and went outside of his room like how he was instructed by jisung hoping that kang daniel would get out of jisung's room faster.

 

 

######################

 

After about 15 minutes of hearing minhyun nagging and daniel groaning and whining of not wanting to get out of jisung's room. Finally the room door was opened. Heavy footstep and a huffing sound were heard from that direction. The grumpy niel had finally come out from the room.

 

"How could you kick me out of your room hyung. I need emotional support right now. And this is not how you give someone emotional support." Said daniel toward the closed door half shouting. When he turns around, daniel was shocked. He does not expect seongwu to be there staring at him. He turns silent, avoiding seongwu eyes yet again.

 

Seeing everything happen in front of him makes seongwu sad. His niel refuse to see his eyes not even acknowledging he was there standing in the living room waiting for the latter.

 

Daniel quickly took his step toward his and seongwu room still ignoring seongwu. Halfway to his room he was suddenly enveloped in a back hug. He knew who It was. He just stays silent.

 

"Niellie....." Said seongwu slowly almost inaudible but loud enough for daniel to hear.

 

"Did i do something wrong?" ask seongwu, not increasing his voice toward daniel. His face looks like seongwu is about to cry. He had enough of daniel ignoring him. He just want his snuggly daniel back.

 

 

Hearing that kind of voice from seongwu makes his leg goes weak. His thick barrier that he tried to put between him and seongwu crumbles down. Now he felt guilty for ignoring seongwu all day. It’s not even seongwu's fault. It’s unavoidable for seongwu.

 

The hug felt even tighter as seongwu nestle his chin on daniel's shoulder. Kissing his neck softly, urging daniel to make a sound for him. He missed this. They missed this. They spent today without even touching each other’s hand.

 

"It’s not your fault, its mine. You dont have to worry about it” slowly daniel said. Breaking the silence.

 

"If it’s not my fault why are you acting like this? Tell me what’s wrong?" Urge seongwu. He needs an answer from daniel.

 

Silence......

 

Nothing came from daniel. He just fidgeted in seongwu's hug. He just refused to tell seongwu. His pride doesn’t let him.

 

A long silence washed over both of them before seongwu gives up.

 

Seongwu loosen his hug on daniel. He gives up. Their communication failed. Daniel trust jisung more than him seeing that daniel tells jisung everything but not with him. He can’t help feeling a bit hurt by it.

 

He took his step away from daniel. He wanted to get a fresh air for himself. He wanted to get away from this situation. He wanted to get away from kang daniel.

 

Walking away from daniel before his hand was hold by daniel stopping him from going away.

 

"Don’t go, I’ll tell you. But you have to promise you won’t be mad at me" ask niel. His face is desperate now. He can’t let seongwu get away from him.

 

Seongwu stared at daniel as if asking him to keep talking.

 

"I was jealous" said daniel

 

"Jealous of what niel?" Seongwu took a step back toward daniel. His hands are still within daniel grasp.

 

"Jealous of.... Your........." Daniel hesitates..... His pride still refuse to let him says it.

 

"Jealous of my????"

 

"Sigh..... The truth is... Im jealous of your chocolate" finally daniel said it. Pride shattered.

 

"What?!" Seongwu was shocked. That is quite ridiculous.

 

"You got a lot of chocolate and im jealous of it" said daniel. Face red, ashamed of himself.

 

“Why should you be jealous of me when you got triple of what i got. If im not mistaken the company storage room is full of your chocolate. This is ridiculous daniel” defend seongwu. He was perplexed by the reason.

 

"Im not talking about the amount, hyung. Im talking about the amount of chocolate from fanboy that you got. 70% of your chocolates came from fanboy. I knew it because I’ve checked it. Dont deny it. It’s a fact" said daniel. His face turns even redder with his last statement. He can’t believed that he just said that.

 

........

 

.......

 

Seongwu was too shocked that he can’t say anything.

 

"I mean...  I love our fan and i love seeing fans giving you gift and chocolates. But seeing the amount of fanboy that you have made me feel insecure" said daniel. His head now hang low. He is sad. He felt ashamed and unworthy of seongwu's love.

 

"HahahahahaHahHAHAhahahahaah"finally seongwu couldnt contain his laughter seeing daniel looking like that and this whole ridiculous situation.He cant believe daniel was jealous of his fanboy. His stomach hurt from all that laughing.

 

However not for the other guy. His head is still hanging low. His shoulder is now hunching. Seeing that seongwu took hold of daniel shoulder. Raising daniel's chin so that they see eye to eye. Finally he sees daniel's today. The eyes that he had been longing since this morning. The eye that refuse to look at him the whole day. He place his hand on daniel waist and eliminate all the possible distance between themself.

 

"Now listen hear kang daniel, my niellie, i love only one person in this world. Well romantically. And that person had the kindest and strongest heart that a human being could ever had. A heart that should never be swayed by any amount of chocolates or any amount of fanboy that i had. I love that person so very much. His shoulder is broad not slumped like this. His eyes give out a ray of sunshine every time i look in them. And not to mention his smile, his smile could resurrect me from my own death because it’s to blinding that i'll be confuse which way is heaven. That the person that i love and that person is you niellie." Seongwu confessed without breaking their eye contact even for a single second.

 

 

Kang daniel was speechless. He was so embarrassed. He never realised how much seongwu loves him. He always thought that his love toward seongwu is bigger than seongwu's toward him.

 

Daniels hand went to seongwu's back and pulling seongwu even closer into the hug. Eyes are still staring into each other. Daniel lower his head and pulled seongwu into the sweetest kiss they ever had. Not wanting to let seongwu go. The truth is even when he ignored seongwu for the whole day, he miss his ongie so much that it hurt.

 

The kiss went on for a while, they kept on stopping to catch some breath and continuing it again. They almost forgot that they are still in the middle of the living room where everyone can see them. They really didnt notice that jaehwan was watching the entire thing for the whole time

 

"Seongwu hyung" interrupt jaehwan. The lover stop what they were doing and get flustered when they realised they got an audience.

 

"Hmmm..... Yea...yeah jeahwanie?" Said seongwu, still holding daniel's hand. Not wanting to let go of each other

 

" Ive been wanting to say this to you, but i dont think now is an appropriate time" said jaehwan.

 

"Its okay jaehwan, tell me" said seongwu urging on jaehwan while ignoring the whiny daniel by his side who is clearly doesn’t like that they were interrupted during their moment.

 

"I bought this new chocolate cereal that i wanted to try with you. My sister said its great. So ive been saving it to eat it with you" jaehwan ignoring the whiny daniel at the side

 

"REALLY!!???" why didnt you tell me earlier. Let’s go. Im a bit hungry now" seongwu eyes sparkles with the thought of cereal. His hand already forgotten the hold of kang daniel. His feet already taking a step away fron kang daniel and stepping toward the kitchen with jaehwan. Living daniel shocked and alone watching both seongwu and jaehwan goes toward the kitchen leaving him like he didnt even exist

 

Daniel glowered. He can’t believe this happen. He was defeated by cereal yet again.

 

"Grrrrrrrr.... It’s not the fanboys with chocolates and letters that i need to watch out. Its any guy with cereal that i need to list down as my enemy no.1" mutter daniel in the middle of the living room. Glaring toward the kitchen seeing both jaehwan and seongwu so happily eating cereal together as if it the best thing on earth.

 

"Grilled meat is still the best!!!!!!" Shouted kang daniel before stomping his way to his and seongwu's room. 


End file.
